I'd Lie
by Winged Vamp
Summary: A oneshot set after MR4. Uses "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift Fax


**Okay, this accidentally got deleted. And if you read any of my other compositions, please ignore my horrible writing and spelling in the notes. I was in grade school then. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Do u really think I **_**own**_** Maximum ride? I thought so. Don't own the song either**

I sighed as I threw my sixth song sheet into the trash. How hard was it to think of a song that will at least get me a B? I only need a B to pass my music class; Just a B. I know what you're thinking: _Songwriting? What is the indestructible Maximum Ride doing writing a song?_ Well it's simple. After we (being the flock and I) saved the world, we decided to settle down. Mom offered to let us stay with her and we accepted. We also were enrolled in school (not my decision, unfortunately). **(AN-It's been a year since they settled down) **and it just so happens that everyone has to take a cultural class, so I took music. At least it's better that then cultural dances, art, or foreign language; you don't have to do anything but play instruments in music.

I sighed again and tried to think of a song subject. The whole girl-on-the-run doesn't really work. I can't really use the whole flying thing, either.

**Why don't you write a song about Fang,** a voice said in my head.

_Angel, I'm not gonna write a song about Fang, _I told her.

**Why? It can be a love song! **

_For the last time, I DO NOT LOVE FANG! Gosh…_

__**You might as well try. The other songs were horrible, **she said, then slipped out of my mind before I could yell at her again.

I sighed (notice a pattern?) in defeat and grabbed my notebook. Now, how to start? I got an idea and wrote it down. I started to get into it and sung it softly under my breath.

_"__I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes"_

I remember one night where it was just the two of us on the roof and we were talking. I couldn't help noticing the hints of color in his eyes. There were small dashes of blue and tints of green.

_ "He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
and I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
but I know all his favorite songs"_

It's true. I know everything about him. We're practically the same person.

_"And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

This reminded me of the first time we had met his family. His mom was tall, with black hair. She had green eyes, too. His dad was like a photocopy of him, only older. Same hair, same eyes, same everything. And his sister; like a girl version of Fang. She was beautiful.

_ "He looks around the room  
and innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on  
doesn't he know  
that I've had him memorized for so long"_

That was true, too; the memorized part.

_ "He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"  
Another memory flashed through my mind. The whole flock were getting school supplies. I was stuck, trying to figure what color binder I should get.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around to find who else but Fang.

"You done already?" I asked. He nodded and I replied, "Well your colors are all black. It's your favorite color. I don't have a favorite color."

"My favorite color's not black. Its green," he said simply, before walking off towards Iggy.  
"He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you"

Another true part. The crying thing. None of the flock members really cry, but no one has _ever_ seen Fang cry. It's weird.

_"He'd never tell you,  
but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
everything but my heart"_

Fang plays guitar, too. And he got a new power: seeing through things. It's pretty cool.

_"First thought when I wake up,  
My God, he's beautiful  
so I put on my make-up  
and pray for a miracle"_

The first time I put on makeup on was funny. It was a special occasion and Ella, Nudge, and Angel had somehow gotten me pinned down in a chair. Thirty minutes later, I had so much stuff on my face I wasn't even allowed to sneeze, it would mess it up. When I walked down to the living room, the boys just stared at me. Well, Gazzy and Fang did. Iggy wasn't paying attention. The boys continued to stare until Gazzy broke the silence.

"Is that _makeup_? On Max?"

I smirked. Fang continued to stare, mouth hanging open.

"Do I really look _that_ bad?" I teased.

"Not at all," he muttered, and then turned back to watching Gazzy and Iggy do whatever they were doing before I came down.

_ "Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

I finished the song louder than I intended. You would probably be able to hear me if you were outside my door. I read over the song and it made me sound like I _was _in love with Fang. Which I totally wasn't.

Say that all you want, but you know that's not true, my ever so helpful voiced pitched in. why deny it when deep down you now you do love him?

_I don't-_

Yes you do, the voice interrupted me.

**It's true,** angel said. **There really isn't a reason to deny it.**

_ So maybe I do like him, it doesn't matter. He doesn't like me back._

Both the voice and Angel sighed in my head. Freaky.

** He does. He's' actually outside your door. He heard the whole song. You weren't as quiet as you thought.**

_Great_. He heard my song; the song that I wrote about him telling how much I secretly loved him. Can you say awkward? I opened to door, and there he was, leaning against the wall listening to me.

"Who's the song about?" he asked plainly.

"No one," I replied. "No one that you would know."

He sighed and grabbed my arms as I tried to walk downstairs. "Who was it about, Max?" he whispered.

"You," I whispered, before breaking out of his grasp and walking down the hall. There was silence, then then his footsteps behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Then, get this, he kissed me. Right on the lips. I went with it. I believe Angel now. We broke apart and we both had goofy, happy grins on our faces.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that," he whispered.

"Us too," said four voices behind us. There stood Iggy, nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and total.

"Wait, we were?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, we have," Nudge said. She turned back to us. "Omigosh guys, we are so excited for you. You two are soooo cute together! No offense, but it took you long enough. I mean, come on! You guys are so"-

She was cut off by Iggy's hand.

"We get it nudge. Now come on guys, let's leave the two lovebirds alone," he said. He motioned them out if the room and turned back to us.

"Now don't do anything illegal," he added, and then dashed out of the hall. _Way to kill a mood, Iggy._

"Now where were we?" I asked. We both leaned in and our lips connected.

It was perfect.


End file.
